Right Here
by HoneydukesAddict
Summary: A night at the Burrow could change everything. A moment of time, standing still, just him and her together. Not thinking about what could or will happen with Voldemort, but just being there with each other. HG


Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling. What a lovely, smart woman. I am not so lovely, and can be an incredible idiot, and am not her. Boo hoo.

A/N: This is dedicated to EternalEcho, because she wanted me to write a HG and I like dedicating my work. Here it is, and I busted my arse on it. Sort of. But don't get me wrong, it was fun to write.

Right Here

Written by FirstDaysOfSummer

Hot dreams of passion and crying and warm summer days. Faraway nights doing homework or listening to the fire crackle or laying by the lake. Two figures, a redheaded girl and a messy dark-haired boy. First Lily and James, but then him… and her.

Harry threw his covers off and instantly sat up, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes against more images of her, flashing over and over, faster the more he tried to push them from his vision. He never was good at Occulemency.

What would happen to him now? Ever since Godric's Hollow, he had been looking through his scrapbook of Lily and James constantly, seeing himself as James… and her, as Lily.

What was she doing now? Sleeping peacefully, or maybe lying in bed, thinking about him too?

Harry honestly tried to resist the temptation. Really, he did. But somehow his legs swung over the side of his bed in his room at the Burrow, and amazingly carried his body down the hall. Harry paused for a moment at her door, wondering what would happen if someone woke up and spotted him standing there.

This thought left him as he pushed the door open slightly. Her bed was empty, but she was standing by her window with her back towards him.

Harry took a small step forward, his heart pounding and he began to doubt his idea. But the glow of the mmoon falling onto her did strange things to his mind and he took another step. He was in her room.

"You shouldn't be here you know," she said quietly, but with a hint of amusement. She was still turned around.

Harry didn't say anything, only wondering how she had heard him come in. He closed her door softly and walked several more steps. He knew he was being unfair to her, but then he was right behind her and couldn't think any more about it.

Slowly she turned around and Harry couldn't move. Her eyes were full, full of something Harry couldn't imagine and didn't ponder for long. She was standing right in front of him, and a full moon glowed behind her. Thoughts of Remus didn't cross Harry's mind.

Red hair softly curled, glints of moonlight giving an unnatural gleam. Full brown eyes, a sprinkling of freckles, loose pajamas, a shining face. Right there. _Ginny_.

Harry reached to touch her hair. Ginny blinked, but tilted her head to fit against his hand. She closed her eyes and Harry took that as an invitation to step forward. His arms wrapped around her, and he drew her to himself, resting his head on the top of her head.

The warmth of her body joined his and the summer air. Stars shown down, and time passed them for an instant. Harry looked beyond her, at the Weasleys' yard, the moon, the stars, the clouds, the sky, and then her. All seeming to be in reach. His hand left her hair as he put his hand on the window frame, and it immediately missed her.

Suddenly he had stepped back and his hand was on her jaw. She looked up at him with another glint in her eye, a different one than he had seen before that night. Harry loved it, whatever it was. He loved the feeling of being with her, just them like this, and when all of the thoughts almost burst from his head, he turned his head and his face was even with hers.

And then Harry's lips were on hers again, after waiting for them for what seemed like way too long. Ginny. He couldn't get enough of her, and brought her closer and her knees touched his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, but she was different than before; gentler, it seemed.

Then she drew back, her breathing somewhat ragged and opened her mouth. She closed it again without saying anything and her small hand held his as she led him from her room.

They silently walked to the first floor, and outside onto the Weasley's front porch. Harry had a small smile on his face and sat down in a rocking chair, while she stood up and leaned on the railing in front of him. Her back was to him again.

"What are you going to do?" Her hair went behind her ears and she folded her arms.

What did she mean? She had to mean with her, right? Or was she just wondering about Voldemort? Why think of Voldemort now? She had to know that he certainly didn't want to talk about it now. Unless she was talking about with her.

She turned her head to see Harry, and he got up and stood beside her, resting his elbows on the rail. He stared straight out at the sky, but was fully conscious of her presence when she shifted.

Her small hand wrapped around his, and Harry held it firmly. He turned his head slightly and saw her smiling a little, but still looking ahead to the Weasley's heavily shadowed yard. He also smiled and turned back, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly, remembering her question.

She glanced at him and then moved closer. "Okay," she whispered before tilting up her head and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"It's okay?" he confirmed nervously.

"Yeah. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. It's okay," she assured him, with that grin of hers.

Harry realized that he was relieved. He grinned a little and bent down to kiss her, holding her shoulders. She smiled into his lips, and together they lost themselves in the kiss and the night and the dawning of the rest of their lives. But for then, then they could be together. Right there, in that moment.

A/N: That ending was unexpected, even to me. I knew it would go something like that, but I like it. Kind of reminds me of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, which isn't surprising because I've been reading and rereading those books lately. Pretty good. Anyway, please review, and look out for more HG oneshots sometime.


End file.
